


Może ktoś da ci więcej?

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Coda, Codependency, Consensual Possession, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Missing Scene, Other, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Symbiotic Relationship, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Eddie nie umie się rozgrzać.W szpitalu, kiedy było po wszystkim, Anne spytała, czy teraz Eddie ma w głowie większy spokój, skoro nie ma już w niej Venoma.— Ja zawsze miałem w głowie jazgot — wychrypiał. — On był po prostu głośniejszy od całej reszty.Obrzuciła go tym taksującym wzrokiem prawniczki, który jej się czasem zdarzał, i bardzo ostrożnie powiedziała:— Wiesz, nie ma nic złego w tęsknieniu za nim.





	Może ktoś da ci więcej?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluverry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluverry).



 

Eddie nie umie się rozgrzać.

W szpitalu, kiedy było po wszystkim, Anne spytała, czy Eddie ma teraz w głowie mniej jazgotu, skoro nie ma już w niej Venoma.

— Ja zawsze miałem w głowie jazgot — wychrypiał. — On był po prostu głośniejszy od całej reszty.

Obrzuciła go tym taksującym wzrokiem prawniczki, który jej się czasem zdarzał, i bardzo ostrożnie powiedziała:

— Wiesz, nie ma nic złego w tęsknieniu za nim.

Eddie nie jest tego taki pewny. Jak można tęsknić za czymś, co człowieka wykorzystuje, zmusza go, żeby mordował ludzi, żeby ich _zjadał_? Ale on zawsze był w pewnym sensie porąbany, więc… no dobra, tęskni za Venomem. Venom był potworem, ale też… chronił Eddiego – chronił _ich_. Ostatecznie także Eddiego połatał, uzdrowił – poskładał mu z powrotem serce, narządy. Zgodził się z Eddiem, że świat należy uratować. Ochronić. I był z nim niesamowity ubaw. Sprawiał, że Eddie się śmiał. Pod koniec sprawił, że Eddie poczuł się potężny. Jakby się liczył. Jakby mógł coś naprawdę zmienić.

A od kiedy Venom się od niego oddzielił, żeby go ocalić, upuścił go do zatoki, a sam spłonął, Eddie nie potrafi się rozgrzać. Mówi o tym Danowi, ale z wahaniem, na wypadek… na wypadek gdyby się okazało, że to nie jest wytwór jego psychiki, tylko spóźniony efekt wyziębienia albo… albo coś.

Dan kładzie Eddiemu rękę na ramieniu, ściska go tam i mówi:

— Wydaje mi się, że po prostu trudno ci się przystosować do nowej sytuacji. Jak chcesz z kimś porozmawiać, to mogę ci dać numer…

Eddie parska, drapie się w tył głowy, odsuwa się spod łagodnej dłoni Dana.

— Ale jak taka rozmowa miałaby wyglądać? „Ee, doktorze, wie pan co, opętał mnie taki śluzowaty kosmita, ale już go nie mam i teraz cały czas umieram z kurewskiego zimna; czego to może być objaw?” Niee. Ale dzięki.

Kiedy stamtąd wychodzi, widzi, że oboje się martwią. Wraca do swojego zdemolowanego mieszkania. Nie ma w nim już trupów, ale wszystkie jego rzeczy są zniszczone po tym, jak Venom go zmuszał do jedzenia różnego syfu, po walce ze zbirami fundacji Życie i po tym, jak później przetrząsnęli mu wszystko gliniarze.

Ratuje, co się da, i wychodzi. Jest względnie pewny, że właściciel lokalu i tak nie pozwoli mu go zatrzymać, a wolałby nie czekać, aż sam się o tym przekona. W zasadzie nie ma dokąd pójść. Kończy się to tak, że Eddie chodzi trasą Marii – od zaułka za knajpą do tego kąta między sklepem a salonem medium, w którym sprzedawała mu gazety, które były darmowe – i myśli, że ona nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, że on chodzi po jej śladach.

Może to jest pokuta. Za to, że nie dał rady zrobić więcej. Że kiedy Anne go zostawiła, odpuścił sobie Drake’a. Wtapia się w tło: ubranie ma brudne, ciało posiniaczone, roztacza aurę niejasnego nieszczęścia.

Dni mijają, a on chodzi po mieście. Ludzie dają mu pieniądze, rzucając monety na karton, na którym siedzi, i nikt go nie poznaje, bo nikt tak naprawdę na niego nie patrzy. Myje się przy umywalce w publicznych toaletach, odwiedza od czasu do czasu Anne i Dana, tak żeby myśleli, że wszystko u niego w porządku, kupuje, co może, u pani Chen.

Wie, że ledwo, ledwo zdaje egzamin, że jeszcze trochę, a oni zaczęliby się bać, że się posypał. ale właściwie się trzyma. Już nawet nie pije i nawet jako bezdomny je mniej więcej tyle, ile jadł dawniej. Jasne, cały czas jest mu zimno, ubiera się w więcej warstw, niż powinno być komukolwiek potrzebne wiosną w San Francisco, śpi na ulicy i z determinacją nie myśli o niczym zbyt intensywnie, ale jest… jest, jak jest. Mogłoby być gorzej. Żyje. Żyje i nie jest umierający. Jest po prostu.

Sam.

Jakiś miesiąc później wraca nad zatokę, bo ma dość snów o wpadaniu do zimnej wody, o tym, jakie to było uczucie zostać brutalnie rozdzielonym z…

Ładnie tam jest, chociaż cuchnie. Jest niezły widok na miasto i fundację Życie, która prawie skończyła się odbudowywać. Ciekawe, myśli, kto nią teraz zarządza. Ciekawe, czy doktor Skirth zginęła, a jeśli tak, to co zrobili z jej ciałem. Poszukał wcześniej informacji o niej. Miała dzieci. Eddie zastanawia się, gdzie one są, jak sobie radzą, czy ktoś im odpowiedział na pytania. Zastanawia się, czy są inne symbionty…

Robi głośny wydech przez nos, odwraca się do zatoki plecami, idzie po molo z powrotem ku brzegowi. Jeszcze trochę, a nie zauważyłby tego ptaka. Jest to mewa, która skacze pomału w jego stronę, powłócząc skrzydłami po usłanej gładkimi kamykami plaży, jakby je miała złamane. Otwiera dziób i skrzeczy na niego jak zdychająca syrena przeciwmgielna.

— Czego? — pyta mewę bez sensu Eddie i patrzy, jak ona doskakuje coraz bliżej, pod same jego stopy. Potem po prostu przewraca się na bok i całkiem nieruchomieje z oczami utkwionymi w niebie. Eddie trąca ją czubkiem buta, ale ona ani drgnie. Nawet okiem nie mrugnie. Nie żyje. Trochę mu jej żal.

Kuca i wyciąga rękę, żeby… sam nie wie, podnieść mewę, może poszukać miejsca, w którym mógłby ją zakopać – i wtedy widzi, jak z jej potylicy wypływa coś czarnego i lepkiego. Serce zaciska mu się okrutnie, jakby je ktoś zgniatał w pięści. Czarnej substancji jest strasznie mało – to taka kropla ciemności. Ręka mu się trzęsie, kiedy dociska do tej kropli czubek palca, potem trzęsie się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy ta czerń lgnie mu do ciała, przez pół sekundy się rozciąga, a wreszcie odkleja się od mewy.

— Venom? — pyta Eddie. Czerń wsiąka mu w ciało. On ledwo to czuje, z tym… z tym, że jest ciepła.

— Venom? — pyta drugi raz.

Czeka, czeka, czeka.

 _ **Głodny**_ , mówi Venom i jest to takie echo szeptu z tyłu głowy Eddiego. Eddie śmieje się i śmieje, kucając nad martwym ptakiem pod szarym niebem, absurdalnie, szaleńczo się ciesząc, że znowu słyszy w głowie głos.

— Coś ci zaraz dam — mówi, wstając. — Zadbam o ciebie.

 _ **O nas**_ , odpowiada Venom.

— Aha — mówi Eddie — o nas.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Autorka zniknęła nam z AO3, trudno. Szkoda mi tym bardziej, że miała jeszcze co najmniej jedno opowiadanie venomowe, które planowałam. Tytuł oryginału tego tu brzmiał albo It's Cold Outside albo Baby It's Cold Outside i ja się może lepiej lepiej wytłumaczę ze swojego tytułu. Ten tytuł oryginału jest ze starej jak świat piosenki filmowej, takiej jeszcze z lat czterdziestych, która potem żyła własnym życiem. No to uparłam się znaleźć analogiczną polską piosenkę filmową i nie znalazłam, ale wydaje mi się, że ta – _Ja mam czas, ja poczekam_ Eugeniusza Bodo – całkiem nieźle pasuje do opowiadania od strony tekstu, mimo że nie jest ani filmowa, ani o pogodzie i oczywiście jest tak z dziesięć lat starsza. „Może ktoś da ci więcej, będzie kochał goręcej? Proszę, spróbuj, przekonaj się. Ja mam czas, ja poczekam…” :D


End file.
